Maternal samples for the real-time HIV culture and p24 antigen and plasma and PBMCs for storage will be collected at entry and delivery. The Stored samples will be used for genotypic analysis of the 215/41 mutation. ZDV resistance assay will be performed on the viral isolate. Transmission rates by drug resistance phenotype in mothers will be estimated from these data.